justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/Relaunch League Characters
Setting Comments Setting With Regards to Canon My personal opinion is that having the reboot set to Post Season 9 but Pre Mane 6 is the best option, since it would allow for an increase of rank with regards to Twilight Sparkle and the other Elements with regards to Canterlot and pony culture overall as a Princess Elect, but it wouldn't push Luna and Celestia out of the picture, since both characters form the foundation of Equestrian Lore. Futhermore if the mane 6 are busy teaching at their friendship school they can't very well run the country, but that's just my two bits. Some things such as Season 7 does complicate Equestria's history a little bit, but it shouldn't be too much trouble to revise the RP/Starswirl to accomidate that. There are some elements of early canon that that I really liked, such as Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and the comics, that I would like to see elements of, so having total redemption of them in their entirty may result in a loss of good villians, with Sombra, QC, NMM, being the ones I like, while the Pony of Shadows being another possible option to include (but nightmares are better anyway) Comic villians are also great to include, but I would need to catch up on those, but I think they're flexible enough to work in almost any reboot. Setting With Regards to Technology I think we should try and keep technology slightly more moderated than we have currently, with a bit more focus on magic than tech. Hardlight and Cybernetics seem a little heavy, but using magic or some kind of magitech to drive the latter seems a bit more reasonable. Focus on Modern Era or Modern Era+ as in Avengers or DC, anything higher than that should probably be left for villians, and even then still fairly moderate if we can. Ocean ending potions should be major plot devices more than something that can easily be found, but it should be pretty trival to recover from a broken wing such as Rainbow Dash did, or Lesson Zero turned out. I think teleportation is a little unnessicary, since we can and probably should mange timeskips a little better to account for traveling between cities, and many of the stronger unicorns can teleport to some degree. Gadgets should probably be left to a character specialty or talent, like for Ironworks, or Research or Hawkwing or Goldenheart, or two of these, rather than anyone being able to throw anything together at any time. It would allow for a niche talent where previously there wasn't any. Setting with Regards to Magic I think magic is in a fairly good place currently, with almost all characters falling clearly below Twilight Sparkle with regards to magical potency, and the Princesses being a clear cut above the rest, so says my tier list. There's exceptions of course, but those can be managed. It may be fun to explore some of the other magics introduced later in the show such as the hippogriffs and dragons, and artifacts, since those all serve as other plot hooks for some really nice world building, such as a hippogriff character, and would also tie elements back into canon, looking at you ommisphere. I do think Starlight Glimmer as a whole hits a little bit too hard as far as protagonist magical whammy goes, but Twilight is rather comfortable to work with. Goldenheart falls a bit more towards Starlight but is managble since we can to quote GG "adjust accordingly." In universe magic science and friendship are all related, or as Inari would say, "Are workings govrened by Will." so having them work as aspects of character ability works perfectly. Friendship as an overt power should probably be left for the Princess of Friendship and her close allies, but the other aspects should be more or less open to other characters, with a sliding scale of degrees towards science and technology, or magic, spell casting, elementalism and ritual. This flexible magical system is about as flexible's as Marvel or DC's which allows us to go just about anywhere in terms of degrees of freedom which is why I'm very much satisfied with how Magic and Techonolgy are treated overall. We probably should tone back technology a hair though, but it's a small thing. Characters I Have, How I Plan to Reboot and Include, or Not Category:Blog posts